


sink or swim and i went down

by ceserabeau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she slams the door, she takes all the air with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink or swim and i went down

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one shot but may end up being more. Title from _Bridges_ by Broods.

There’s something about the way she lays her hand on his wrist, the heavy weight of it holding him captive. He stares at it; delicate bone under pale skin.

“Peter,” she says, and her voice is hard where her hand is soft, “Why isn’t your name on the list?”

“Lydia,” he says, “Didn’t you know I’m already dead?”

Her face doesn’t change, still as cold and distant as ever. It never changes no matter how hard he tries. Her fingers dig in, tight points of pain over his bones: radius, ulna. There aren’t any bruises but he wishes there were.

“Try again,” she says.

“They took all my money,” he says. “Perhaps they thought that was punishment enough.”

Off to the side someone snorts: it smells like Stiles, teenage desperation and seething jealousy under a layer of cheap cologne. Lydia on the other hand smells like lavender; her body wash, a scent he chases in his dreams.

“Not quite right,” she says and tilts her head to take him in. “Do you even know?” she asks, and the look in her eyes makes him shake his head.

“I can’t say I really care,” he admits.

She doesn’t bother to hide the way her lips curl in disgust; there aren’t many secrets between them these days. Her hand drops and Peter longs for it back, to have that fragile strength shackling him for a moment more.

“We’re done here,” she says.

When she slams the door, she takes all the air with her.


End file.
